mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Toreus the Slayer
Captain Toreus Captain Toreus or Toreus the Slayer,is a fictional Conan like character-a Clonan,if you will,who exists not in Earths' distant past,but it Daybreak - 2250 A.D. Daybreak - 2250 A.D. (Ace No. G-717; Orig. title: Star Man's Son) Mass Market Paperback – January 1, 1968 by Andre Norton (Author)Originally released in 1952 under the name "Star Man's Son" this story is set in a post-atomic war future. While that may seem cliche, at the time it was quite original. The story focuses on Fors, who lives in a remote mountain village. As the story opens, Fors is passed over for the postion of "Star Man" - a man who goes out into the wilderness in search of ancient technology for the village. Fors blames this on the fact that his mother came from a tribe outside the village. Fors decides to abondon his village and sets out for the wilderness anyway, accompanied by Lura - his hunting cat companion. On his journies he encounters various other tribes, mutated wildlife and ruins of the past civilization. Although one of the main messages of the book - an apocalyptic nuclear war is a bad idea - seems obvious now, it is still an enjoyable story. I think the strength of the book is that the focus is kept tightly on Fors. The book does attempt to provide a post-war history, delve into a scientific mistery or reveal a complex political stuggle. Instead it revolves around Fors' desire to vindicate his father's belief in a large undiscovered ruined city, his desire to prove himself to his village, and struggle to warn his village of the growing threat of the "beast-things" that live in the ruins. Because the book centers around the protagonist's individual struggles, it does not seem dated in the way that a more technologically focused book would have. The post-war world is revealed enough to keep it intersting, but not so much as to be tiresome. This is a fairly simple sci-fi novel, that younger readers will enjoy. Despite that it does end with some ambiguity. While Fors may experience a personal triumph, what are we to make of the fact that the humans can only be united by a common enemy? =Terra II Edit Talk0 Terra II is a fictional alternate Earth timeline,where there is a long nuclear was resulting in a post apocholyptic world.this story is set in a post-atomic war future. While that may seem cliche, at the time it was quite original. The story focuses on Fors, who lives in a remote mountain village. As the story opens, Toreus is passed over for the postion of Thuvian Warrior - a man who goes out into the wilderness in search of ancient technology for the village. Toreus blames this on the fact that his mother came from a tribe outside the village. Toreua decides to abondon his village and sets out for the wilderness anyway,in a subterrainean shuttle craft accompanied by Lura - his hunting cat companion and his black hunting falcon Ulyseus. On his journies he encounters various other tribes,the Rivermen of New York, mutated wildlife and ruins of the past civilization. He also gains variuos freinds Although one of the main messages of the book - an apocalyptic nuclear war is a bad idea - seems obvious now, it is still an enjoyable story. I think the strength of the book is that the focus is kept tightly on Toreus. The book does attempt to provide a post-war history, delve into a scientific mistery or reveal a complex political stuggle. Instead it revolves around Toreus' desire to vindicate his father's belief in a large undiscovered ruined city, his desire to prove himself to his village, and struggle to warn his village of the growing threat of the "beast-things" that live in the ruins. Because the book centers around the protagonist's individual struggles, it does not seem dated in the way that a more technologically focused book would have. The post-war world is revealed enough to keep it intersting, but not so much as to be tiresome. This is a fairly simple sci-fi novel, that younger readers will enjoy. Despite that it does end with some ambiguity. While Toreus Rhann may experience a personal triumph, what are we to make of the fact that the humans can only be united by a common enemy? world of brutal savagery,fear,where super science is looked on as sorcery.Humanity lives among the skeleton ruins of the ancient world. Earth or Terra II is the second planet to the sun.There is no Venus,but Earth is in its same orbit,making it the second planet and not the third,as in other realities. 1 Captain Toreus the SlayerEdit Captain Toreus Rhann the Slayer,son of Arthos Rhann,is sent out upon a quest to seek out the Hidden New Genisis Bunker,located unknown to him,in the Great Rocky Mountains-a vast storehouse of ancient artifacts and knowledge. Write the second section of your page here.